pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Nightmare Before Albert
|image = |caption = The Opening |Row 1 title = Producer |Row 1 info = Dan Povenmire |Episode = The Nightmare Before Albert |Production Code = 102 |Row 3 info = Broadcast Number |Broadcast number = August 25th 2010 |Written By = Bobby Gaylor |Row 7 info = Director |Row 8 title = Martin Olson |Previously aired episode = When Irving Meets Phineas |Next aired episode = The "New Nerd" }}The Nightmare Before Albert is a Halloween specail for Irving: The Ultimate Phineas and Ferb Fan Club Promotional TV Show!!!!! It is about Albert needing Phineas and Ferb's help, but Irving gets mad that he is taking all of his attention from Phineas and Ferb. Meanwhile, Jenny trick-or-treats Candace and Stacy. Summary Way early on Satuday morning, Albert was with Carl discussing his Halloween. Albert says he thinks Halloween is for little kids, but is going to teach Irving self-defence. Though to not stand out, he's going in Candace's old Mom suit. Major Monogram called Carl, telling him to help with the mission video. Then Albert asks were Danny the Dog went. Over at Danny's lair, Major Monogram gave Danny his mission. Dr. Lloyd Wexler is planning on making a bad-luck-inator, and putting it on every kid who is trick-or-treating in the entire Tri State Area, causing them to all drop thier candy bags into puddles, mud, or the sewer, ruining Halloween. Danny went into the Anti-Cat-Mobile, off to Lloyd's lair. Meanwhile, Irving is going to Phineas and Ferb's house, and they built a giant candy-poring blimp. Isabella explians that it is supposed to shoot candy onto the streets of Danville for Halloween. Irving gets super excited. Upstairs at the Flynn-Fletcher household, Candace, Stacy, and Jenny are showing off thier Halloween costumes. Jenny is a dove, Stacy is an astronot, and Candace is a cave women. After Candace sees the blimp, but Stacy gets her to not call Linda. Meanwhile, Lloyd trapped Danny in the invisable giant wall. Lloyd's plan is to sadden all the kids on Halloween with his bad luckiantor. He was aimning at Irving's housse, and then hit Albert, but the inator then exploded. Over at Albert's he just got the bad-luck-inator's beam. He tripped and fell into a sewer porthole that was being worked on. He fell down the rapids, and some of his underpants got stuck to a pipe, and he hit his head on several other pipes. Then, the underwear slingshot him into the air, he got swung into the air by a windmill, and landed in a lake. He all of a sudden started sinking. He saw Phineas and Ferb's blimp, and shouted for help. When Phineas is telling Albert that Ferb is saving him, Albert continues to sink, and you hear suspensful m usic. The music turns out to be Ferb playing a tuba, and he keeps playing it when he gets lowered into the water. He then grabbed Albert, swum back to the rope, and pulled themselves back up. Baljeet mistakingly makes Albert say that he can't swim, causing everyone to laugh. Albert jumps off the blimp with his military parachute. Back at Candace's Jenny tells Candace that she is Irving and Albert's brother, and Candace gasps, saying that Albert has a crush on her, making them practicaly related. They decide to trick-or-treat togethor, like a sister bonding time thing. Stacy is annoyed. Over at Lloyd's Wexler admits that he has been defeated, but didn't let Danny out of his trap "for the sake of it". Then Danny simply walks right through were the wall would've been. Lloyd was confused, and ran to catch him, but the brick wall turned out to be IN FRONT OF HIM INSTEAD! Albert almost landed on his parachute, and landed onto someone's roof. He acidentally fell of the roof into a tramploline, and bounced into the air, and landed in a basket ball hoop. Buford came and saw him, and got the blimp for help. They helped Albert up again, and then Ferb told Albert that he must be under a curse. They then go on curse-patrol, and follow Albert to wherever he goes to help him. Albert likes the idea, but Irving doesn't. Meanwhile, it was 7:00 at night, and Jenny, Candace, and Stacy started trick-or-treating. The already filled thier bags twice, and put them in Lawrence's car. They were having fun until Candace saw Albert. she hid, but then saw the blimp following Albert. She then followed the blimp, and tried to see if it would drive to Linda or Lawrence. Back at Wexler's he admited that he added a stupid function for the bad-luck-inator to wear off in two hours and "who trick-or-treats for only two hours?" It was one hour and thirty minutes since Albert got his bad luck. he was walking in front of a sewer port hole, and almost fell in, but stopped last second, knocking down people behind him. it caused a domino effect, and the last person who fell over let some candy fling into the air, and knock Albert into the sewer. Then, alligators came, but before the could take a bite of him, Gretchen came down on a rope and saved him. She carried him to the side walk, but when he was on the side walk, he wiped himself off, and threw a glob of sewer goo to the side. The goo hit someone's car, making the car crash, and launch Albert into the air. Right behind him, Candace dragged Linda to were the blimp was. When Albert was flung into the air, the blimp got a hole, causing it to crash and explode. Everyone survived, except Candace didn't bust them. Then, Albert's luck wore off, and he was still to nervous to have any more Halloween, and went home. Credits The second verse of I Hate Halloween. Songs I Hate Halloween Running Gags This Better Not Become a Running Gag! Hey, Where'd Danny Go? Nerd Word Memorable Quotes Background Information *This is the first halloween special of Irving: The Ultimate Phineas and Ferb Fan Club Promotional TV Show!!!!! Continuanity *Albert's crush on Candace is mentioned. (The Doof Side of The Moon) *Candace dresses as a cavegirl. (Boyfriend from 27,000 B.C.) *The Mom Suit is seen (Perry Lays and Egg) Allusions *'Batman'': '''The Anti-Cat-Mobile parodys the Batmobile. *'The Nightmare Before Christmas: ' **Title Reference. **Also, the song ''I Hate Halloween is a similar tune to This is Halloween in the Nightmare Before Christmas. *'''Titanic: '''When Phineas is telling Albert that Ferb is saving him, Albert continues to sink, and you hear suspensful music. The music turns out to be Ferb playing a tuba, and he keeps playing it when he gets lowered into the water. That is a reference to when the band on the Titanic keeps playing music when the ship is sinking to calm people down. Cast *Vincent Martella as Phineas *Ashley Tisdale as Candace *Thomas Sangster as Ferb *Caroline Rhea as Mom *Alyson Stoner as Isabella *Mitchel Musso as Jeremy *Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram *Bobby Gaylor as Buford *Maulik Pancholy as Baljeet *Jack McBryer as Irving *Alyson Stoner as Jenny *Selena Gomez as Irving's Mom *Diedrich Bader as Albert Category:Irving Category:Candace Flynn Category:Stacy Hirano Category:Irving: The Ultimate Phineas and Ferb Fan Club Promotional TV Show!!!!! Category:Stories that Belong to User:Mochlum Category:Episodes from Irving: The Ultimate Phineas and Ferb Fan Club Promotional TV Show!!!!! Category:Fanon Works